secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Catalyst Ops. - Cardinal Forces
C a t a l y s t| |O p e r a t i o n s ||Elite Infantry Operations and Negotiations|| | |DATUM| | Motto: I am; I was; I will be; I do not mind. Founded: 2095 Founder: Jack Westwick Current Location: Earths Stratosphere over Norway Current Base: Espien I Covert Recon Cruiser. Government: Neo-Authoritarian Military Junta Current Marshal: Blangis Kroll Current 2nd: Darren Arcana Theme: Post Apocalyptic Current Date: 2145 _DECLASSIFIED OPERATION HISTORY: Op: Cleansing Fire-------100% Destruction of the PMC 11th Sentry, acquisition of 11th territory based in Northern Spain Op: Steel Inferno ------100% Eradication of all New Rome and 40k based/Supporting/Resistance/Themed Organizations. Op: Choronzon --------100% Destruction of .net bases in alloy. Destruction and infiltration of .net on the Western Bavarian territories Op: Lamia ---------99% Destruction of Terrorist Organization Troll|Haven. Base infiltration, Base Destruction, clean up ops. Acquire acquisition of all Habitable Western European Territories. Become the sole Superpower in Europe(TG) NOTE: Any Operations before 2124 are classified. Back Story. The Birth_ At the turn of the century the world as we know it developed rapidly springing newer technology every day, from Internet/Advanced Communications and of course the already overpowered Defence Industry. In 2001 The United States of America had their first major terrorist attack. The World Trade Centers where destroyed by planes hijacked and used as missiles by Al-Qaeda. The US Retaliated by attacking Afghanistan and later Iraq for their rich supply of oil. The public outcry for war in foreign lands came from all factions fighting the war on terror. Many European Asian and Southern American nations joined the US's Coalition to fight the Taliban Insurgency. After 7 years of war all nations were strained from the economic stress of running a seven year war. As inevitable as history has repeatedly shown us....the Anti Terror Coalition turned to the worlds oldest profession for help. Mercenaries. PMC rose like wildfire, first only aiding in Green zones already safe and flagged as safe by the Military. Army's like Blackwater, Dyncorp, Triple Canopy and Armorgroup were born in this meaningless conflict, the first of their kind. In 2011 the War on terror ended in a pointless stalemate. Thousands of mercenaries were displaced and left out of a job. The PMC's slowly dissolved their ties to their countries and started to work on their own agenda's. During this period Shockolov formed, the first Major PMC not aided by any country though native to Russia.. The PMC's strengthened in technololgy eventually surpasing national militaries. In 2019 War broke out between North Korea and China. Both nations decimated each others resources and populations. The US soon got involved and supported China. The US refused to send American boys to go die on foriegn lands, they tried to revolutionize warfare. They gave control of the war to PMC's based in the US arming them with the latest in military technology to wage war on their own accord. XE was the primary PMC fighting on the US/China side, Shockolov a PMC from Russia (Now in civil strife) was Contracted by North Korea as the PMC of choice. Both armies fought vigorously however this only foreshadowed the genocide to come. The End?_ The war heated up.North Korea(Now Korea after taking over South Korea) neared defeat. They started arming nuclear warheads to launch at China on November 14, 2022 Korea launched 5 Taepodong-5 Nuclear warheads into the Chinese mainland. Death tolls mounted in the millions. World wide....Religions started an apocalyptic campaign for salvation as they feared the end was near. Chaos endowed for this reason worldwide as mass suicides took place in the name of their gods aswell as other destructive behavior. The US responded by arming the PMC's fighting for China to the max. The first Mechs were spawned in this era of total war. NATO and the United Nations dissolved due to their lack of power and therefore the Rules for war no longer applied. Chinese Airforce firebombed Korea, but Korea held its own. The Chinese then Released Biological missiles containing a mutated from of anthrax designed for eradication on an unprecedented scale on Korea. Korea neared subsmission but eventually forced civilains to take up arms and hold a nationwide resistance after the Korean military dissolved. Chinese troops that invaded destroyed everything on Korean soil, they used flamethrowers to burn out families hiding in buildings and slaughtered and raped all women and children. The Chinese then asked the US if they could use their Nuclear stocks on Korea. The US negated this request, however the PMC's they supplied had access to Nuclear Weapons. The Chinese Recieved 130 decommissioned Nike-109 Nuclear scud missiles from XE; US manufactured. The Chinese launched 6 warheads at the Korean mainland on March 21, 2023. No warning was given no evacuation was ever planned. For two years after this event a cloud of radiation streamed into space from Korea's post Geographical location. Nuclear war had changed the face of the earth. The Korean Continent was altered in shape and mass amounting to only a couple radiation think islands after the event. At this point political fascism took power and eventually led to the US. China was furious that the US virtually helped in nothing during the war. China demanded the US pay their debts owed to China which at this point amounted to Trillions of dollars. Already in a depression the US said "no" These words echoed throughout the world that fateful day. China and the US went to war. XE Betrayed the US and fought with China. The US used their Military.....But by now it was to weak to fight the superior tech XE had acquired from their US based armorers that also betrayed. On January 1, 2026 China invaded the Californian coast. XE made mince-meat out of the National guard. A guerrilla war ensued to hold out China from reaching Washington. The world looked in horror as the US was on the verge of collapsing. Many tried to flee the country but the Fascist government revoked the right to leave and murdered any deserters under The Treason Act of 2024. After 10 years of war on July 4, 2036, Chinese XE mercenaries entered Downtown Washington D.C. in an act of desperation Wallace McCillians the Current US Dictator signed his will and launched the an undocumented number of WMD's at China. Billions of Chinese perished bringing the war to a stand still for about 2 months before China retailiated. On September 25, 2036 China launched various US manufactured warheads at US soil, the same WMD's that XE had Stolen from the US government during the Second Korean War. Allegedly every missile was inscribed with the words "Where is your God now?" in Chinese graphics. Nuclear winter ensued covering 54% of the earths surface from both the Chinese and US fallouts. Caifornia no longer existed being completely removed from the planet. Washington D.C. and its Crater Radius of about 500 Miles became known as The Gulf of North America. The Radiation clouds covered the entire Western hemisphere and Chinese/Siberian Mainlands making neutral Europe Africa and some independent landmasses the only habitable zones left for humans. XE took power and formed a committee to rebuild the world. Many nations tried to resist but the technology possessed by XE was to overwhelming and possessive to resist. However this was only the beginning of a hundred years of war. New PMC's Sprouted, The Black Talon Special Forces, Black Fire Army, Solaris. War was in abundance. In a dark future for a planet blackened by toxic clouds. The Conquerings_ XE became the controlling force over the earths commonwealth as a board of directors made all the decisions a President or leader might make. On April 4, 2040 a strained Major within XE attempted a coup d'état. Lines where drawn and a political battle ensued. Major Ensin Pomeroid was found guilty of treason and sentenced to death. On October 14, 2040 as a firing squad prepared to execute him a rogue wing of XE attacked them calling themselves The Black Chute. A battle begun in XE's HQ in Ramada, Italy. a stalemate was called after 3 days of fighting. All over the world XE belligerents picked sides between the XE nationals and Black Chute. After 3 years of meaningless fighting XE dissolved leaking military technology worth in the billions onto the third world nations. At this point anarchy reigned as the world tried to restore a political order. Black Chute changed its name to The Black Talon, appointed Ex-XE Colonel Martial Logan as their leader, and built an HQ in the scarcely habitable Greenland coast. For the next 12 years The Black Talon reigned as the driving force closest to having a political commonwealth over the world, unfortunatly for them competition rose to oppose them. Sometime during the 2060's a nobody in the political world named Darckk Trilam rose to oppose The Black Talon, they're technological developments and militray resources seemed to come from nowhere. World War begun Between Talon and Darckk's New Faction that called itself New Rome. At this point in time the worlds Nuclear arsenal was non existent since XE made sure to liquidate all WMD's to ensure their survival in 2038. Rome based their HQ on the ruins of XE's Italian peninsula base. Decades past and the struggle for power continued. Neither side gained a significant advantage during the war and eventually led to the collapse of both Factions in the early 2080's. However the legacy that New Rome and the Black Talon left would live on. After Rome and Talons collapse the world was left with a surplus of unemployed mercenaries which made peace impossible. The worlds 1# economical resource was that of war and wars plunders. After the Black Talon fell a Talon Officer by the name of Reed Zerbino founded The Orion Corps in the Old Talon HQ of Greenland. Elsewhere in the world Another faction formed Independently on the Iberian Peninsula and became known as the 11th Sentry. Both of these Factions clashed in 2086 in Denmark on a reconnaissance mission to find new oil pits. A three year war ensued. Orion led various Black Ops into 11ths infrastructure which led to its crumbling in 2089. However Orion did not last long as their leader committed suicide for reasons unknown in 2090. After both Superpowers died a common truce tried to bring both PMC's together to attempt to form a world government. One Commander from Orion and 11th were elected as leaders and built their base on Greenland's Eastern Coast. This Superfaction was called Sabre Central Forces. It was composed by many veterans in past PMC World Wars. However Sabre became to unstable and collapsed in 2091 after only a year in power. The World seemed to attempt a brief moment of peace as PMC's became inactive. However the wars that would ensue during the next 30 years. Would be far from anything close to resembling peace. The Catalyst_ After decades of inactivity Ex-Talon Commander Jack Westwick decided to attempt to form a new Military Corporation to capture earths vital oil based resources. Westwick gathered an elite coalition of Veterans to help him in his endeavor. During the Early 2090's a Small PMC named Bloodline controlled most of the earths resources. In July 2095 Westwick founded Catalyst Operations.(Elite Infantry Operations and Negotiations) He made several Ex-Talons 11th's and Orion's his Officer core. Westwick's ambitions were not alone, at this point in time a surge of PMC's developed to take control over Earths Non-renewable resources. Ex-Talon/Orion grunt Sam Klenfield was made 4rd in command. Independant contractor Sketch Carver was made 3rd and Ex-11th 2nd Silva Idler was made 2nd. After a few months of base construction Marshal Westwick contracted a little known builder and armor/weapons designer named Varg Svenson. The rest is history. The Revolution_ After a lot of technological developments and troop trainings Catalyst Opened their base and launched their first Ops on small PMC's like the Soviet based Strelok, Roman Resistance New Parthia, and the Orion Resistance named Traxxus. Catalyst made an alliance known as the Steel Communion with the French based PMC Ganz and South Serbian PMC Chaos. The alliance stabilized the world and drained any other remaining independent PMC's like Bloodline dry of resources. Catalyst Established a big following and became the rising Faction of the day. In 2099 a small but old PMC named Straitus which was based in Britain attempted to form a worldwide RoE with their leader Fatius Orr, to try to restore the long forgotten Rules of War the long dead United Nations once formed. Conventions where held but it resulted in nothing but pointless endless rants on why war rape was not ethical. in 2100 Orr was assassinated by a schizophrenic Officer and and Straitus ended. Catalyst Builder Varg Svenson applied for enlistment. After 2 months of grunting in defense hours and ops he was elected Commander and Soon replaced Silva Idler. Silva Idler betrayed Catalyst, he rejoined a ragtag 11th resistance which formed under the same disgruntled leader. Around this same time the Steel Communion dissolved and Catalyst and Chaos turned on one another for reasons long forgotten. After several years of war Colonel Svenson led Catalyst to topple Chaos when they acquired territory in Scandinavia. Marshal Westwick in Bad health appointed Svenson as his acting regent. Catalyst eventually also turned on Ganz for Socio-political reasons and led a massive campaign on French soil. In 2113 Ganz fell. Catalyst Slowly invaded Europe and became an overwhelming force under the leadership of Colonel Svenson. Many independent and rising Factions like the now debunked 11th sentry, Strelok, Maleficent Hands, and a small Chaos resistance attempted to oust Colonel Svenson but they all failed. This lead to Infamous The Green Wars which got their names from the dirty bombs and biological weapons detonated in Central Europe that blotted out the sun for months and turned the sky dark green from radioactive fallout. In 2124 Catalyst went on full scale war with the 11th Sentry. 11th now a shell of their former faction used peasants, PTSS'd Vets, and Underdeveloped soldiers to Fight Catalyst. After many tactical Operations and Infiltrations 11th fell to Catalyst and Catalyst gained control of the Iberian Peninsula. Many PMC's were outraged and rose up in a huge uprising to stomp out Catalyst's expanding hold on Europe. During this Time Catalyst established a loose but effective RoE through force and fear. Catalyst Became the leading Superpower. Colonel Svenson was killed in Action during the final days of the these wars. But his memory was not forgotten nor the accomplishments he fought for with Catalyst. On August 3, 2134 Jack Westwick assigned Blangis Kroll as his successor. Marshal Westwick died the next day of heart failure. Marshal Kroll begun several campaigns on the loosely scattered Roman resistance factions, Since Marshal Westwick was an Ex Talon Commander he saw it as his duty to cleanse the earth of the cockroach-like Roman resistance movements. On February 26, 2138 the last Roman faction surrendered to Catalyst in the Battle of Reggianno. Marshal Kroll had the insurgents massacred and dumped in mass graves. These unethical War policies led to more opposition for Catalyst. In early 2140 a new faction arose calling themselves .net. An alliance was attempted between .net but failed due to the fact that .nets tyrannical leader attempted and failed to infiltrate Catalyst several times. A world war begun between .net and Catalyst. .net was composed fully of Anti Catalyst Forces from the now debunked 11th sentry, chaos, and Roman Factions. After 1 year of war Catalyst Captured .nets Bavarian Stronghold and ended the war. In 2143 Chaos reformed and changed its name to haven with the sole purpose of destroying Catalyst. A short war ensued. Catalyst Technology and military might was nothing compared to Havens ragtag army. Haven decided to attempt to resist by using guerrilla tactics, but ultimately failed when their leader was killed in their final battle with Catalyst. Haven was the last opposing force under the Anti Catalyst movement. Catalyst was left unopposed. The Evolution_ After a century of war little was left of the earths natural resources. Catalyst consolidated its European Territories under its political Federation. From the Tip of Scandinavia to the Italian peninsula; From the British Isles to the Siberian Wilderness; Catalyst Attempted to form a new government. On May 7, 2144 Catalyst held a committee to divide their territories and create independent nations out of their overweight territories. Old world nations like the United Kingdom, Spain, France and Denmark reformed. New nations like the Republic of Greater Europe (RGE) Formed in eastern Europe. One hundred years had passed since The Great Nuclear War. The Western Hemisphere was clearing of toxic radiation and its frigid temperatures. Territories in Argentina Canada and Southern North America where now barely habitable and ripe for the taking. The Catalyst Federation begun to restore the world to its former stable self and started to look more like a nation then a Military Corporation. On September 2, 2145 it was leaked that Catalyst had successfully spliced Uranium and Plutonium atoms and was working on functional weapons of mass destruction. | |List of Notable Catalyst Echelons and Soldiers.| | Jack Westwick|| Legendary Talon Commander During the Talon-Roman Wars during the 2060's and Founder of Catalyst Operations. His accomplishments outweigh anything attempted during the last century. Czechov Bravin|| Long time Infantry trainer in Catalyst's Enrolling Forces. Current training HQ in Sweden bestows his name. Methias Darkwatch|| Long time Echelon and leader. Known for short temper and overwhelming ambition to succeed which brought Catalyst prosperity. Varg Svenson|| Synonymous with anything Catalyst; Colonel Svenson brought Catalyst from a small PMC to a Superpower Federation through many many trials. Created Catalysts Training curriculum, Mech Squadrons, Armor and Weaponry, and some Jet fleets. Zack Hanner|| Maverick Officer, previously served in German PMC's. He Served Catalyst until his death in 2129 Kaeman Demar|| Catalyst's Base Deigner, Airforce Founder and weapons designer. Lead a lot of Catalyst Raids and is respected in the political community as a unifier. Eleazar Xaris|| Model soldier. Was in catalyst for a short time before he was killed in action but the sacrifices he made on the battlefield outshine any veteran. Sketchmav7 Carver|| Catalyst's longtime 3rd in command. He ratified many policies before his death in 2131. And many more through the decades. | |List of notable past Catalyst Gear and Tech| | ARMOR: Catalyst L.I.O.N. Armor (Light Infantry Operations and Negotiations) First distinct Set of armor used by Catalyst. It was copybotted many times by many people yet never ceased to be popular. Ragtag armies also adopted stolen copies as their armor. -Catalyst WEREWOLTER A heavier set of armor. It was presumably the last set of armor made by old standards of heavy torus and dimpled spheres made popular by Old armor builders. Was used throughout most of the Blueridge And Redcliff Eras. -Catalyst ENTI Heavily sculpted and built. Offers greater protection against multiple types of munitions. Recently defunct and replaced by ENTI Invader. -Catalyst ENTI-INVADER Upgraded ENTI Kevlar with less bulk and better tools. Currently a commissioned set used at present day. -Catalyst ENTI-RANGER Armor used by the Elite Orszenial Guard Division. Tight fitting and offers Various Modular Optics. Comes with a retractable Laser Blade and Shoulder Rocket Launcher. Commissioned for OR-Guards and up only. -Catalyst Incruentus armor Really light armor Designed by Methias Darkwatch. Very detailed and widely used in Recon, Scout, and Black Ops. WEAPONS: -Catalyst MP5 Designed by Kaeman Demar. It is a legendary Catalyst weapon that has been in service since the beginning. Has many features and is a very low lag SMG -Catalyst XM8, Skorpion, Black Fang & Scar I These guns were popular in the Blueridge Era and provided ample firepower. Now extremely rare finds and still used by some vets. -Catalyst TAR-21 Prototype Made in the Redcliff Era...This gun had a massive RoF and bone jargoning recoil. Was made Obsolete by newer weapons. -Catalyst C-23 Grenade launcher Made by Kaeman Demar. Accurate Grenade launcher that launched grenades in 4 round bursts. -Catalyst L85 Beautifully made gun. Was the Successor of Kae's MP5. Though it never became popular do to its high price it was truly an elite weapon. -Catalyst P90 Compact SMG designed for CQB. Has reusable silencer And Modular systems. -Catalyst AXE LMG Designed by Micky Jaggernov. Was a High RoF and great accuracy for an LMG. -Catalyst AN-94 Modular Series -AN 94 Black Eagle Light Infantry and assigned Assault Rifle. Has high damage rounds and superb accuracy. Comes with an Acog Scope and CQB Melee. Very Balanced. Recently released and gaining popularity. -AN-94 Squad Support LMG Mod A Heavy Support weapon designed to clear out rooms and hold down base interiors. Comes with a MG support handle and Drum Mag for extra rounds. Though high in spread recoil is also high. Assigned to heavy Infantry. -AN-94 Lite Scout Mod Modified AN-94 to carry subsonic rounds, Sniper scope, Modded Stock and larger barrels, Pinpoint accuracy and larger caliber rounds. Ammunition and RoF is limited but its accuracy and low recoil makes it the perfect weapon for Black Ops. Assigned to Lite Scout, Spec Ops, and Reconnaissance forces. -AN-94 Micro CQB Mod A compact version of the AN-94 assault rifle. Uses smaller rounds comparable to SMG ammo. Has very High RoF and recoil but ample ammo and maneuverability to clear rooms and defend cramped areas. Used by Tank crews, Mech pilots and Aviators as a Back-up or emergency Small arm. | |E R A S| | -Early Days After Westwick founded Catalyst they used land in the Scania Province in southern Sweden.Kenafa This is where the Foundations were made to ensure Catalysts future. -Skagerrak Strait Era First Official Era. It was during this period that Echelons like Varg Svenson and Kaeman Demar joined. Based in the Swedish Skagerrak Strait. Yarmouth The first weapons and armors where developed here. -Blueridge Era One of the most controversial phases of Catalyst. It was doing this Era that Catalyst fully developed into a rising superpower and brought the spotlight on their operations. Many battles were fought with enemies from all corners of the world seeking to restrain further Expansion. Based in Sodankylä Finland. -Redcliff Catalyst's Rise as a Superpower calls every single mercenary, villian, and conservative to our doorstep. After many wars with 11th, MH, and Ganz; Catalyst prevails. Many die in the war. But many foundations for a firm grip on the grid are secured. Based in an unknown sector of Norway. -Espien I A Cruiser looms above the Stratosphere. Traveling through space and the Earth's Stratosphere, it collects Uranium clouds and deposits to fuel the war effort. The Barbaric Forces stare at the ship helplessly. Catalyst's Flying fortress over Norway. From here Catalyst controls its assets around the world. (Grid) We prepare for space Exploration and many more adventures to come. Copyright © 2010 Catalyst Operations. All rights reserved. All events fictional based on loosely true events in Second Life. All Real Factions mentioned are being used under Satirical purposes, and thus compliant with the DMCA. Don't look at me like that. Like I'm a bad person. You would have done the same thing. The exact same outcome had you been given the chance. Evil is only an undertone for success. You are no different from Me Martial or Darckk, You would have killed all those noob armies too. You cannot unify the grid with a RoE meeting. Only with force and fear. Its the sad reality of a hostile world. There is no good side and you are just as "evil" as I am if you dare think it. -Varg Svenson Category:Theme and back story